


Order and Obedience

by Aryagraceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banter, Bottom Umino Iruka, But still safe sane consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom Umino Iruka, Dom/sub, Iruka's got a potty mouth, Leather, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranger Umino Iruka, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Top Hatake Kakashi, Under-negotiated Kink, because who knows what these men will get up to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: “I’ve heard stories about you too,” Kakashi said. Iruka’s arms crossed again and they stood, silent, until Kakashi bowed under those damned eyes. “About the ranger who thinks he’s a god.”“No,” Iruka mused, “not a god.”“What are you, then?”Iruka snorted. “Many things.” He took one step forward, the tension between them thick enough toseeas he cocked his head in contemplation. “Do you know what I’d be tonight, if I could?”“What?”“Yours.” The word was barely audible as Iruka breathed it against his neck, and Kakashi felt the meticulous grip on his control slip. “The one who makes Kakashi Hatake scream until he can no longer breathe. The one who drags you so deep into pleasure nothing will satisfy you like I can again.”





	Order and Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> It's porn. A _lot_ of porn. In a fantasy setting. Because Magnus, my ~~enabler~~ encourager, got me thinking about leather and then...it snowballed.
> 
> Please do better kink negotiation than this irl.
> 
> Find the harness [here](https://www.etsy.com/es/listing/492131151/full-body-women-harnesshalloween?ref=unav_listing-other-4).

“You can take that off here, no one cares what you look like.” Across the wood of the bar, a halfling stuck a towel into a glass and wiped it out while staring at him, eyes meeting his through the holes in his mask. “Besides, that hair is hard to hide without an actual helmet, Hound.”

“Always the charmer, Anko,” he said, shaking his head as the mask thudded to the counter. “Weren’t you supposed to be a princess by now?”

“Please, we both know I’m not cut out for that. Besides, who would spread the tales of your valor and glory?” Anko grinned and poured him a drink, sliding it down before turning to the pair of rangers at the other end to draw them into a conversation about things Kakashi would much prefer they kept quiet.

_ Unsavory,  _ in a word, unsuitable for public, but he nearly spat out his mouthful when she told them where she’d sent another of the local shadow-skulkers to. Suna was known for their leather, certainly, but it wasn’t...quite what Kakashi figured the ranger expected. 

Better suited to whorehouses than battlefields.

“One of these days someone’s going to come in and ask for the bitch who sent them on a wild goose chase and it’s all over for you,” Kotetsu said, jabbing an accusing finger in her face. “Just you wait. I’m not lying for you, not after you sent me on a six month journey all for the love of getting you those damned mushrooms.”

“Hey!” Izumo exclaimed. “You also found something else on that journey, you ass, or have you forgotten about me already?”

“You’re the reason she’s not strung up by her toes outside the gate,” Kotetsu said, throwing an arm around his partner with a wide grin. “So no, not a total waste.”

“I’m honored to be not a total waste,” Izumo said dryly.

“You two get any sappier and I’m charging you extra for all the sugar,” Anko said. Her attention was drawn by the table in the corner and while she was distracted, Kakashi considered throwing his money on the counter and leaving. He wasn’t sure he was prepared to deal with this tonight. Not when he was finally back and had an actual bed waiting for him.

She caught him just as he was getting up. “Don’t you dare,” she said, pointing to the door. “That kid’s bound to be back tonight, and you’re not missing the show.”

“Who’s the poor soul you’ve tortured this time?”  
“Iruka.”

Kakashi nearly choked again.  _ “The  _ Iruka? Tamer of the Nine-Tails Iruka?  _ Kid??” _

Anko’s grin was nothing less than feral as she scrambled up the counter for another bottle. “The one and only, my good ser. Said he was looking for some light armor for one of those kids that follow him around town. I’ve got some in back, but he needs to loosen up.” Looking around, she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “I mean, between you and me he’s pretty loose already,” she said, her lewd gesture unamusing. “Anyway,” she said, back to normal, “figured Suna’s a damn good way to do th--” 

Everything ground to a halt at the sound of the door slamming into the wall and Anko’s name being growled over the roar of the rain outside. A dark braid was the only thing that escaped the black hole created by an even darker hood, swaying as a man made his way over the floor. The leather of his boots swished over the floor, whisper quiet, and Kakashi swore he saw  _ skin  _ peeking from between the fabric. 

“You--” Anko stared down the blade set on the counter as the man looked down on her-- “sent me far away, for something I have  _ no  _ use for.”

“Don’t you? I seem to recall you wanting some light leather wear,” Anko said, feigning innocence and batting her eyelashes. “I trust you got it?”

“Fucker.” 

“You did get it,” Anko said with an appraising nod. “Real stuff’s in the back.”

The hood came down and dark eyes nearly pinned Kakashi to the wall as Iruka himself, beast tamer and one of Konoha’s finest rangers, sat next to him. “Never listen to her,” he muttered. “You’d think I’d have figured that out by now, but I thought we were friends. Isn’t that right, Anko?”

“Oh, we’re friends,” she said, waving her hand. “Who else gets you the information you need?”

“Sending me to Suna for this--” Iruka pulled his cloak open hastily, hidden from Kakashi-- “is not information I  _ need.” _

“But it’s goodies you wanted.” Anko grinned and slid him a drink, promising one on the house for his troubles. “Makes you look... _ strapping,  _ one might say. And for such a handsome partner waiting for you!” She looked to Kakashi, who wanted nothing more than to sink into the mud outside.

“Pretty sure he’s never hated you more,” Kotetsu yelled over.

“Not even when you convinced him to cut his hair short,” Izumo agreed, tipping his mug toward Kakashi and Iruka. “We never heard the end of that.”

“Friends of yours?” Kakashi asked the man.

“She likes to think she is. Izumo, Kotetsu, and I grew up together. We’re close,” Iruka said. He shivered as a draft caught him, tugging the sodden fabric of his cloak closer as he frowned in irritation. “I haven’t even been home yet, Anko, because I came to shame you.”

“I don’t think it’s me that should be shamed to be out in public like that,” Anko said. Her hair flew out behind her as she whirled around, filling and running orders. “How scandalous, dearie. And have you been wearing that since Suna?”

Iruka didn’t get the chance to answer her before she was off again, so he turned to Kakashi, looking him up and down. “You’re the Hound.”

“I am.”

“I’ve heard stories about you,” Iruka said. His eyes trailed over Kakashi’s armor before the corner of his mouth twitched up. “A little overdressed tonight.”

“Just coming back from out of town,” Kakashi said. “Figured I’d stop and see Anko before heading out again in the morning."

“Mm.” Iruka took a long drink, allowing an arm to peek through the cloak to reveal straps of leather and a delicate chain that was gone as quickly as it came. “I could use someone for the night to get me out of this ridiculous get-up. I assure you, it hasn’t been on me since Suna.”

Spend a night with him?  _ He’s heard stories…  _ Kakashi wondered what sort, exactly. For all his notoriety, he never knew exactly what the next person was going to be after him for. Though if he was offering for Kakashi to take off whatever he was hiding… “Are you suggesting--” he looked over out of the corner of his eye-- “swordplay of a sort?”

“Am I?”

Fuck if those eyes weren’t already making him twitch below his armor. Kakashi took a deep, steadying breath before looking straight ahead. “I’m not in the business of negotiating without knowing what’s on the table, even for Konoha’s most famous.”

“Would you like to see, Hound?” Iruka’s booted leg slid closer to Kakashi’s and Kakashi did his best not to shy away as Iruka leaned over into his shoulder, lips in his ear. “Want everyone in the bar to see what could be yours for the night?”

“Bit of an exhibitionist?”

Iruka chuckled darkly and put an arm around his shoulders, baring his chest crossed with delicate straps and the same sparkling chain gracing his arm. Even through the shadows, Kakashi could see the muscles bunching as the man took another drink. “A good pair, we’d be, if the rumors are true. And I’d love to have you laid out under me, listening to you moan as I pleasure you.”

Not even the women at Orochimaru’s could make a phrase sound that filthy. Kakashi nodded once, curt, and Iruka slid back onto his own stool. As a rule he did his best to stay away from the men of Konoha, preferring any brothel on the road to someone in town who wasn’t sworn to secrecy.

He supposed he could make an exception tonight, because Iruka screaming his name like Shizune did sounded like all he really wanted.

“Room five,” Iruka said, sliding some money over to Anko even through her protestations. “Give me twenty minutes, but don’t be late.”

Anko just gaped as he walked away. “Did he-- did you-- what just happened?”

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the confines of his pants frustrating under the weight of her stare. “Nothing?”

“You’re getting laid!” she exclaimed, much to everyone else’s amusement.

“Shhh,” Kakashi hissed. She leapt out of range of the hand he meant to clap over her mouth and he growled. “Thank you, Anko.”

“I’d be lying if I said I’m not jealous,” she said. She clasped her hands to her chest and mimed swooning, coming to rest with an elbow on the bar and finger in Kakashi’s face. “That man’s fingers alone…” She sucked in a breath between her teeth and groaned. “And in Suna leatherwork. You’re a right lucky bastard, you are.”

“Yes, and one who everyone now knows is sleeping with Iruka,” Kakashi muttered over the rim of his mug. “You’re a disgrace to information peddlers everywhere.”

“Please, everyone knows your tastes,” Anko said dismissively. “He’ll be a welcome change from your usual taking care of everyone else.”

“Oh?”

“One time I walked in to see Izumo strung up like a spider in a web. Isn’t that right, Izumo?” she called over.

“I didn’t hear the question, but I’m going to say no,” he yelled back.

“Well,” Anko said, turning back to Kakashi, “I did, and you’d look incredible in his ropes. Or anything he wants to do to you, really.”

Kakashi didn’t have an answer, thankful for the group that came in demanding attention. He’d seen enough to make the educated guess that it’d be a pleasant night, but submission...

His cock was more than interested in the idea, much to his surprise.

Twenty minutes had never taken so long. Even laying in wait--muddied, bruised, and too tired to see straight-- for the Akatsuki mercenaries hadn’t gone this slowly. Every possible scenario flew through his mind quicker than Aoba’s ravens and he shut his eyes, attempting to breathe around the havoc the thought of Iruka in those straps was wreaking on him. Cloth rubbed over him, the friction hitting him in the best ways as Iruka’s rich voice played over and over in his mind.

For once, Anko’s insistence he get out of here was welcome.

The stairs creaked as he pounded up to Iruka’s door, heart thundering as loud as the rain on the roof. “Come in,” Iruka called when he knocked, and the sight of him silhouetted in torchlight was nearly enough to send Kakashi to his knees. “See something you like, knight?” He had a finger tucked between his teeth, arms pulled into his sides as he twisted back to smirk at Kakashi. “Suna’s work really  _ is  _ distracting.”

“Yes.” Kakashi swallowed hard, attempting to work some moisture back into his mouth. Shadows danced and straps brushed over muscled thighs as Iruka turned fully to face him, doing nothing to quell the fire in his veins.  _ Fuck,  _ was he out of his depth. “It’s something else.”

“Take off your armor,” Iruka said, sparing no time for pleasantries. His braid drooped over his shoulder, the chocolate strands nearly black as the leather that graced his skin as Kakashi hesitated. “Please,” he amended. He dropped his arms in invitation. “The room’s warded. Safe. Anko’s been after me about it since she walked in on Izumo and I.”

“Play often with others?” Kakashi asked, keeping a wary eye as he began to unbuckle his plates. 

“Enough.” Iruka played with the leather tie on the end of his hair as he watched Kakashi. His eyes still held the same appraisal Kakashi had seen at the bar, roving over him with each piece of armor that hit the chair. “No more than I’ve heard you do. The things Tenten’s told me… The fantasy of you taking her from the back with your hand wrapped in her hair--” Iruka tugged his braid-- “has gotten me through more than one night on the road.”

“Has it?” Kakashi rasped. His boots came off and with them his last means of protection, nothing but his plainclothes between him and the ranger. “Imagining me taking and fucking you into the mattress like I do her? Pulling your head back until you can’t breathe and your only thought is me?” He took one step toward Iruka but stopped short at the shake of his head. “No?”

“No.” Iruka closed the distance between them, taking Kakashi’s chin between thumb and forefinger to tug his face flush with his. “Imagining the way your lips will look wrapped around my cock and the noises you’ll make when you’re so fucked out you can’t remember your name.”

Kakashi  _ whimpered,  _ the sound pitiful under the rain as Iruka stared into his eyes. 

“Objections?” the ranger asked, and Kakashi could think of none, coherent thought bursting into flames along with any inhibition he’d held about submitting to another. Iruka’s room was bathed in the energy of something surreal, something  _ predatory,  _ and the shiver that made its way down Kakashi’s spine didn’t go unnoticed. “Hound?”

Kakashi remained frozen.

Iruka regarded him carefully before cupping his cheek with a warm hand. “I’ve heard a lot of stories about the great Kakashi Hatake and how he fucks,” he murmured. “Never about how well he takes orders.”

“I can take orders.”

“It’s not about if you can.” Iruka’s hand swept down to Kakashi’s shoulder to play with the fraying edges of his shirt. “It’s about if you  _ will.  _ Will you take my orders tonight, Hound?”

“I--” Kakashi’s eyes slid shut as Iruka’s fingers began to quest along his hairline, tipping his head back. “Ahh…”

“You’ve never done this with a man before.” Iruka’s fingers tightened and pulled Kakashi’s head to the side to drag a low moan from him. There was no question in his voice. “Never given another control. Konoha’s knight has never been at the mercy of another man.”

Kakashi licked his lips. “No.”

“You’ve done this with women?”

“A few times.”

“Then I ask you--” Iruka let him go and took a step back, waiting--  _ “will  _ you submit to me? Let me have your allegiance for the night?”

“Think Konoha’s dog is going to be an easy fuck, ranger?” Kakashi asked, eyeing every possible exit.  _ Just in case.  _ “That my allegiance is so easily swayed?”

“I think if you were still wearing your boots you’d be trembling in them,” Iruka said without missing a beat. “Your desire to serve the light may not make sense to me, but even I could see that the way your skin drinks in the moon would be pleasing to  _ any  _ god. I’m not demanding darkness, only obedience.”

“I’ve heard stories about you too,” Kakashi said. Iruka’s arms crossed again and they stood, silent, until Kakashi bowed under those damned eyes. “About the ranger who thinks he’s a god.”

“No,” Iruka mused, “not a god.”

“What are you, then?”

Iruka snorted. “Many things.” He took one step forward, the tension between them thick enough to  _ see  _ as he cocked his head in contemplation. “Do you know what I’d be tonight, if I could?”

“What?”

“Yours.” The word was barely audible as Iruka breathed it against his neck, and Kakashi felt the meticulous grip on his control slip. “The one who makes Kakashi Hatake scream until he can no longer breathe. The one who drags you so deep into pleasure nothing will satisfy you like I can again.”

Kakashi was speechless as Iruka pulled away once more. 

“I’ll ask again, Hound--let me have you tonight,” Iruka said. “Let me reign over you.”

Time itself stood still as Kakashi deliberated. Civilization rose and fell and stars burned to nothing in the seconds he ran through everything, and it all crashed back when his knees hit the floor. “Yes,” he whispered to Iruka’s thighs.

“Louder.”

“Yes,” Kakashi repeated, forcing his head up to stare at the ranger. “For tonight.”

“Sit up straight,” Iruka said. “What sort of soldier slumps like that?” 

Snapping to attention, Kakashi’s eyes followed Iruka until he knelt behind him. Fingers crept under his shirt to pull it from his pants and ruck it up against his chest as Iruka pressed leather and chains to his bare skin. “Suna treated you well,” Kakashi said.

“You will treat me better.” Iruka’s breath washed over the nape of Kakashi’s neck as the ranger’s nose brushed against his shoulder, taking in Kakashi’s body. “Give me your safeword. You’ve done enough, you have to have one.”

“Sakura.”

“And one to pause?”  
“Storm.”

“Storm to take a break--” Kakashi’s head tipped back as rough thumbs brushed over his nipples-- “and sakura to stop it all,” Iruka murmured. “Beautiful words for such a beautiful boy.”

Kakashi was left wanting as Iruka’s hands fell away. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,  _ sir,”  _ Iruka said sharply. 

“Sir,” Kakashi amended. “Thank you, sir.”

Iruka leaned over and looked at him through dark lashes with the eyes of someone on a mission, intention clear in every inch of his body as he took Kakashi’s chin in hand once more and brought their lips together. His were slightly chapped, bitten, and Kakashi relished the roughness with which he took what he wanted. Iruka’s teeth caught his bottom lip before he took it into his mouth, suckling at the sensitive skin until Kakashi was sure he’d run out of breath before being let go. 

“You’re going to help me out of this tonight,” Iruka said when they parted, holding Kakashi fast with a hand on each cheek. “And you’re going to take your time.”

“No ripping the goods?” Kakashi risked, and Iruka’s grin was positively animal in the firelight as he stood.

“You’ll be using your teeth,” he said. Kakashi’s shirt hit the floor when Iruka ordered, the ranger placing a hand on his shoulder to anchor him when he nearly tipped forward. “But first, take my boots off.” 

So close to Iruka’s hips, Kakashi finally noticed the fine tooling of the leather holding his cock back. It was absolutely straining at its confines and jumped when he lowered his face toward it. “Sir,” he breathed, swaying as he was pushed back. “Please let me.”

“I said take my boots off,” Iruka said, and placed the ball of his foot ever-so-gently over the bulge in Kakashi’s pants. “I didn’t say touch my cock. Did you have permission?” He pressed harder, grinning at Kakashi’s aborted whine and ‘no, sir.’ “Go on then,” he said, shaking the leather in Kakashi’s face. “Make it quick.”

Kakashi could have  _ worshipped  _ every rippling muscle in Iruka’s legs. The boots were knee-high, giving Kakashi an impressive look at the raw power hidden in Iruka’s thighs. They trembled when Kakashi’s fingers brushed over them, followed by his lips. The ties loosened easily and he smoothed his hands down the skin as Iruka’s calves were bared. 

_ Stunning.  _

Iruka’s head tipped back with a low groan when the second boot slipped off and Kakashi’s thumb swept over the arch of his foot. “Feel good, sir?” he asked softly.

“Part of me’s tempted to lay down and just have you do that all damned night,” Iruka said. He reached out to balance himself when Kakashi dug harder, letting his head fall to rest on Iruka’s knee. “What do you think about that, hmm? Pleasuring me until the sun rises? It’d look so lovely in your eyes as you suck my cock.”

“Y-yes,” Kakashi said, shutting his eyes against the sight of that same cock  _ just  _ out of reach. He couldn’t hide the small noise that escaped him as his hips involuntarily jerked forward when he thought of how it would feel disappearing into him. “I’d love to do that, sir.”

“What would you like to do?”

So he wasn’t going to play easily. “Suck your cock.”

“Keep talking, Hound,” Iruka said. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

Kakashi stopped, smiled, and hiked the foot higher before nuzzling into the smooth skin of Iruka’s thigh. “What would you  _ like  _ me to do to you, ranger?” he asked, groaning when Iruka’s hand fisted in his hair to lift him slightly. “Would you like to manhandle me like that again?”

“You’d like it too much,” Iruka said, and he was absolutely right. “You’d probably love it if I tossed you against the wall and  _ used  _ you, wouldn’t you? Fucked into that pretty, filthy mouth of yours like you were mine to have and mine alone? I bet I could make you come from that alone.”

He was probably right.

Kakashi risked several heated, open mouth kisses over Iruka’s lower thigh in an attempt to calm himself. He was painfully hard, could feel the mess he was already making in his pants with each word dripping from Iruka’s lips. “Fuck,” he mumbled against the skin, already terrifyingly addicted to the dark tones of the ranger’s voice. “Please don’t stop, sir.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Iruka said. “I’ve got Kakashi Hatake where I’ve wanted him for  _ months,  _ and he’s even prettier than I dreamed. His pants already stained, he’s so fucking eager. Are you eager for me, Kakashi? Can’t wait to be my whore?”

The rumors of him being a god were all wrong. A god couldn’t weave an enchantment half as powerful as Iruka did. No, Iruka… Iruka was a force of nature, a hurricane whipping through Konoha and Kakashi with force enough to tear him limb from limb and the gall to ask if he’d enjoyed it. 

He’d be right about that too.

Iruka cursed when Kakashi raked his teeth over the sensitive skin, nearly smacked his head away before he gathered his wits. The hair was beginning to come out of his braid and small strands framed his face as he glared down. “You’re a man, not a dog,” he growled. “Act like one.”

“Don’t want me pawing at you and begging?”

Smirking, Iruka planted his foot in the middle of Kakashi’s chest and began to push, slowly forcing him back until his elbows braced on the floor. “You’d like that too, wouldn’t you? You want to touch me so bad you’re just about drooling for it.  _ Maybe--”  _ he gave a sharp shove, heel brushing very purposefully over Kakashi’s straining erection as he settled back onto two feet-- “if you’re lucky, I’ll let you have a treat.”

Kakashi raised his chin in defiance, eyeing the way Iruka’s fingers brushed over the leather beginning to look painful on his cock. “Luck’s got nothing to do with it,” he said. “You’ve already planned what you want to do with me, haven’t you?”

“Have I?”

“You don’t want a dog.” Kakashi lunged forward, catching Iruka’s ass with both hands and pressing his cheek to his lower stomach. 

Iruka, to his surprise, didn’t push him away, only wrapped both hands in his hair and ripped his face up. “And what, pray tell,  _ do  _ I want?”

Kakashi smirked. “I get the feeling you’d rather make me your bitch, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
> [Tumblr](https://aryagraceling.tumblr.com)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
